Lily and The Stag
by HarryPotterUntilTheEnd
Summary: "JAMES POTTER, I WANT ANSWERS!" Lily shouted down the corridor at him. James halted. "She knows..." Lily meets a stag by the lake and he takes her for a ride. Only a little later up in the common room does it click. Will her view of James change from hate? Jily, All characters and scenes etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. Written by HarryPotterUntilTheEnd and DominaDeSerpensDorcha.


Lily was sat in the common room, reading a book by the fire. She heard the noise level increase as the Marauders entered.  
"Great." She thought to herself sarcastically.

They were laughing loudly due to their latest pranking success, until Sirius leaned over to James.  
"Oi Prongs, there's Lily." He winked at his best friend.

James ran a hand through his hair and made his way over to Lily, trying to look as confident as possible,  
"Hey there, Lily-Flower."

Lily spoke without even looking up from her book.  
"What do you want, Potter?"

James groaned inwardly when Lily didn't even look at him.  
"Just wondering why you're over here all on your lonesome is all. Why don't you join us?"

"If you are able to see, I'm reading." She looked up at him "And I'd rather be alone than join you."

"I can see that, Evans. I was just being polite. No need to get your knickers in a bunch," James grumbled, slightly hurt at her response, but the fire in her green eyes captivated him.

"What is this? Potter being _polite_? I can't believe it." She laughed.

He rolled his eyes at the girl.  
"We were just in Hogsmeade a little while ago. Here, this might cheer you up a bit, Evans. If you change your mind we'll be playing chess."  
With that, he placed a bar of Honeydukes Finest Chocolate beside her, knowing it was her favourite, before he walked over to the other Marauders and began a game of chess with Moony.

Lily stared at the chocolate. 'What has gotten into Jam- I mean Potter.' She thought to herself.  
She shut her book, picked up the chocolate and walked over to the Marauders.  
"What have you done to this chocolate?" She looked at each of them, trying to figure out why their tricks had turned on her.

James cringed as he heard her accusatory tone.  
"Evans, the chocolate is perfectly fine. I've done nothing to it... it was just a… a gift." James mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Her eyes widened at the thought of James getting her a gift but she shook it off.  
"As if." Lily replied, not believing them in the slightest. She laid it down on the chess board and walked back over to her chair by the fire. Lily picked up her book, pretending to read it but she couldn't figure out why he'd give _her_ a gift? James Potter could pretty much get any girl he wanted so it obviously must've been a prank. Thoughts kept running through her head, like she was battling with herself.

Crestfallen, James watched her put the chocolate on the table and walk away. With a sigh, he went over and stood in front of her with the bar in his hand. He opened it and broke off a small corner, popping it in his mouth. He swallowed and held his hands out.  
"See, I told you. It's just chocolate."  
He placed the chocolate beside her and began to walk away.  
James glanced over his shoulder. "I'm not always playing pranks, Evans... not on you anyway..." He murmured, and walked back to his friends.

Lily was shocked. Her thought of it being a trick was crossed out.  
"Maybe he was just being friendly?  
_Me and Potter, Friends - I think not._  
Maybe... Hmmm..." She thought to herself but, alas, she couldn't think of anything else. Lily glanced down at the chocolate, only just realising it was her favourite.  
"Did he know it was my favourite…?  
_Don't be silly, Lil. He just picked up the first bar he saw and gave it to you when... he didn't like it! Yes, that must be it!_"

James licked his lips slightly, that chocolate really was good.  
"Checkmate." Remus said and James groaned.  
"Nice game Moony, but next time - give me a chance."  
With that, James went upstairs and grabbed his broom.  
"I'm going up to the Astronomy Tower and go flying. I need to think." James said when he returned.  
"You sure you don't want company, Prongs?" Sirius asked and James shook his head.  
"I'm good Padfoot, thanks."  
He took one last longing look at Lily before he walked out the portrait hole and headed for the Tower.

Lily kept reading her book for a while until she couldn't take the heat. She thought she'd just go for a little walk in the fresh air and sit underneath the big tree next to the lake - that'd be a nice reading spot.  
So, she put her book in her bag and walked out of the common room, down the stairs and out of the castle. She spotted that no one was beneath the tree and walked over to her favourite place, sitting down comfortably.

Flying wasn't doing it. Flying, the one thing that always cleared James' head... wasn't working! He landed a little way into the Forbidden Forest. James then proceeded to pull his wand out and cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm on himself before transforming into Prongs. The majestic stag, Prongs, now stood where James had been. With a shake of his antlered head, he bounded along the grass and headed down towards the lake.  
'Maybe I'll curl up by that tree...' he thought idly and trotted down.  
He sat down at one side of the tree and yawned widely before settling down for a nice relaxing rest.  
'Thank Merlin no one else knows about Prongs.' he thought and shifted slightly.

He didn't notice that Lily was right around the other side of the tree.

Lily continued to read her book when her mind wandered off to James, the battle commencing in her head again.  
"He's not that bad...  
_He's been teasing you since first year!_  
But he's quite handsome if you look at him...  
_But__ he's a stupid prankster; he'll never take anything seriously!_  
But he was so sweet earlier...  
_No! Just __NO!__ Stop these thoughts about James before you fall in love with him or something horrible like that!"_  
Lily froze. She'd just said everything out loud to herself without realising. She glanced quickly around hoping nobody had heard her. Lily took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down when she couldn't see anyone.

Prongs jumped at the sound of an angry female voice, peeking around the tree to see Lily arguing with herself... about him! He was stuck between being frozen in shock and wanted to run around, kicking his legs up in the air. He wanted nothing more than to transform back and sweep her into his arms. But... No, that wouldn't do at all. That would scare her... or worse, make her angry.  
Unable to resist the temptation, he peeked around the tree again and snorted slightly to get her attention.

Lily heard a snort from behind her. It was curious and she couldn't resist going to investigate. She stood up and looked around the tree noticing a stag.  
"Phew, at least you won't be able to tell anyone what I said." She thought to herself and she giggled. Prongs resisted the temptation to laugh (or whatever a stag would do in funny situations) at her words, knowing full well that he could tell – but he wouldn't.

She then walked over to the stag slowly, not wanting to anger him. Prongs was surprised as she started stepping closer nervously, he tried to look as calm as possible so she knew it was okay. When she had made sure he wouldn't hurt her, she stroked his head softly. Prongs let out a low sound of contentment, relishing the contact.  
"I didn't know there were stags out here." She said. He looked at her, locking his hazel eyes on hers before nudging her softly and playfully, taking care not to nick her with his antlers.

Lily had the crazy feeling that she knew those eyes but she shook it off, thinking that was absurd. Lily giggled as it playfully nudged her.  
"Aren't you cute." She said still stroking his head, which he seemed to enjoy.

Prongs suddenly got a silly idea, but it couldn't hurt right? He got to his feet and nudged her to get her to stand too. When she did, he crouched and gestured at his back, making a small noise.

Lily was shocked.  
"Was this stag really gesturing for her to get on his back? That's crazy!" She thought. But he stood there, waiting, nonetheless.  
"What if I get hurt? Well, I guess I could go straight to the hospital wing. Okay, I'll do it." She finally agreed in her head before stepping closer.

She gently climbed onto the stags back, holding on tightly. Lily subconsciously was whispering "Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me..." over and over again to herself.

Prongs was delighted as she got on his back and he looked back slowly to make sure she had a good grip before beginning to walk slowly. When he was sure she could keep her grip, he began to trot. When she held on easily he began to run. Lily was grinning after she had gotten over the fear of falling off, after she had begun to trust the stag. He ran across the grounds and around the whole castle, enjoying the feeling of doing something that made her smile like that, before returning to the tree and crouching low again to let her down. He panted, completely worn out but he was content.

Lily got off slowly.  
"Wow, thanks." She said, even though she knew the stag wouldn't be able to hear her. Lily glanced at her watch.  
"I should probably be getting back now, bye." She picked up her bag and put it over her shoulder as she began her walk up to the common room. When she arrived at the portrait, she gave the password and sat back down in her favourite seat as she began to ponder what had just happened.

Prongs watched her go almost sadly and he looked up at the large clock in the courtyard. He had been gone over two hours! The other Marauders would kill him! He quickly transformed back and took off running, taking the shortcut to the Tower. He skidded to a halt at the portrait and headed inside.

Lily noticed James walk into the common room. Why was he so out of breath? Maybe he'd been flying a lot. Yeah, that explains it. She didn't put two and two together; she just went back to her book which she had nearly finished.

"Prongs! Where you been?" Sirius demanded. "You were gone for ages!"  
James nodded.  
"Sorry, got side-tracked."  
He flopped into the seat and tried to catch his breath, ignoring Remus' smug grin.

"Say Prongs... didn't you say you went flying?" Peter asked and James balked.  
"Uh yeah?" he replied.  
"So where's your broom?" Peter persisted.

Merlin, the Marauders were usually never this loud! Lily could clearly hear the entire conversation.

"Uh, I uh... I felt like a walk as well so I levitated it into the dorm." James tried to cover awkwardly. He glanced over at Lily, hoping she hadn't heard the conversation... unfortunately Wormtail was being rather loud. Still... one could beg for small mercies...

"James went for a walk? At the same time as she did? And he got back pretty much the same time she did? Wait... Prongs... The stag..." Lily looked back over at James and stared at him, her eyes wide as it clicked in her head.

Peter just happened to be too loud for James as he snapped.  
"For Merlin's sake Wormtail! Shut up! I can do what I bloody well please! If I want to fly then I will fly! If I want to walk then I'll bloody well walk! You are not my mother so stop trying to keep tabs on me! Just leave me alone will you? Please!"  
James was horrified to hear the trembling in his voice. What was wrong with him today? He was acting like an emotional... well... girl!  
He headed for the portrait hole once again, and glanced at Lily, only to see her staring at him with wide eyes. He sighed and pushed his way out the portrait hole.

Lily wasn't going to let him get away. She needed answers and she needed them now. She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the portrait hole after him. Lily followed him until she couldn't bear it; he was going too fast for her. She stopped walking. "JAMES POTTER, I WANT ANSWERS!" She shouted down the corridor at him.

James halted as he heard Lily shouting after him. "She knows..." he muttered and grimaced. He knew he had been too bold, but this soon? Damn her keen mind.  
"Answers to what Evans?" he said quietly, not turning to face her.

She walked up to him, making him face her. "Answers to why they call you _PRONGS_ and why some _STAG_ gave me a ride." She emphasised those specific words, hoping he would understand.

James gulped, feeling ill.  
"It's just a silly nickname Evans... probably because my hair is always sticking up..." James offered stupidly.

"Don't lie to me, James." Lily surprised herself by using his first name. "I want the truth." She stared into his eyes, trying to read them.

James was shocked. "You called me... James..." he murmured. 'Fudge, he noticed.' She thought but she shook it off, trying to keep focus on why she was there.  
He sighed bowing his head. "You really want the truth?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yes. The truth." Lily had to control herself from getting lost in his eyes.

Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen, he could hardly piece his thoughts together when she looked at him.  
"Fine. But not here."  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the nearby secret passageways before turning to face her.  
"Lily, I am known as Prongs because it is the name of my Unregistered Animagus form which is... a stag, the same stag you met today."  
He looked at the floor. "Satisfied?"

Lily was shocked. She stood there just staring at him. He had heard everything she had said by the tree about him. What was she supposed to say or do? Part of her just wanted to run away and lock herself in her dorm so she never had to talk to him about what he heard but she stood rooted to the spot.  
She was frozen. She tried to calm herself, to stop herself from shaking. "O-Okay." She finally managed to stutter. Lily turned and walked out of the passageway and began making her way back to the common room. She broke into a run; she didn't want to see him as she knew he'd make fun of her feelings.

He watched her run but he couldn't let her go. He had told her one truth... now it was time to tell her the **full** truth. He chased after her and grabbed her arm before she got to the portrait.  
"Lily! Please, I just want to talk. Please, just give me five minutes and I swear I won't bother you again if you wish it. Just give me five minutes in the passageway. This is only for you to hear, no one else... _please_…" he begged.

She didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to run up to her room and cry but she finally decided to hear him out because he probably wouldn't tell her any other time anyways. "F-fine..." She said and she followed him back to the passageway.

When they reached the passageway, James turned to face her, thinking he had never acted more seriously before.  
"Lily, I heard what you said down at the tree about me and no, I'm not going to tease you or make a joke out of it. You're probably wondering why. Lily... you're a smart girl. I bought the chocolate bar with you in mind. I gave you a ride as Prongs because I wanted to make you happy. But I didn't want you to know it was me... you do hate me after all. But I... I..."  
James broke off, stumbling over the next sentence.  
He looked into her green eyes and steeled himself.  
"I'm in love with you, Lily Evans. That's all I wanted to say."  
With that he walked past her and headed to the opening of the passageway.  
'You idiot Prongs... you utter idiot' he growled inwardly.

Lily stood there, shocked. James Potter... liked _her_? She blushed and then called after him.  
"J-James..." She watched as he turned around to face her. She didn't care what he thought as she ran towards him and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. Lily knew she wouldn't be able to speak properly so she just kept hugging him, loving the feeling of him being so close to her.

It would be his fondest memory for years to come... the day Lily Evans ran towards him and hugged him tightly. He in turn, wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair.  
Lily loved being in his arms, she felt so safe, so secure.  
"Lily..." he whispered her name like it was a prayer.  
"Lily, I'm not the perfect man. I have flaws. I'm a cocky arrogant bastard as you've called me but, I care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone... would you... would you be willing to go on a date with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked. She blushed as little and looked up at him, smiling. He gently ran his thumb down her cheek. How could she refuse?

"Yes, I shall privilege you with my presence." She giggled. "And, you know, now that I think about it you're not _that_ much of a cocky arrogant bastard." Lily continued to giggle.

James gave an exaggerated bow. "I am but a humble man Milady and I thank you for gracing me with such a positive answer. But for now, I shall escort you to the Common Room."  
He held out his arm for her to take and walked her back to the portrait. They entered and he released her arm.  
"Goodnight Lily-Flower." James whispered and kissed the back of her hand before ghosting his lips over her cheek. "Sleep well."

She blushed at his sweetness. "You too, _Prongs_." She winked at him and then walked up to her dormitory before collapsing onto her bed. The events of this evening ran through her mind. She brought her hand up to her cheek, it was still tingling from where his lips had been. It was perfect.  
She just could not wait until Hogsmeade. She wished the time would just go in a blur so she could spend more time with James. She got up, changed and climbed back into her bed. Lily snuggled into the blankets before falling into a content sleep, visions of him in her head.

When she had disappeared up the stairs James broke out with a giggling fit. He pranced into the Common Room grabbing Sirius and swinging him in a circle.  
"PRONGS!" Sirius exclaimed. "What are you doing?"  
James was almost delirious as he danced around the Common Room, singing at the top of his voice until Remus hurled a book at him.  
"Prongs, what happened? You left acting like a Horntail and now you're back acting like a drunken fairy. What happened?" Remus asked.  
"She said YES!" James exclaimed. "She said YES, YES, YES!"  
"What?" Peter asked.  
"LILY! She said YES!"  
"To what?" Remus asked.  
"To a DATE in Hogsmeade with ME!" James exclaimed and twirled happily.  
"Goodnight, boys!" he said breathlessly and bounced upstairs, changed and flopped into bed, his dreams filled with a flame-haired, emerald eyed goddess.

Meanwhile, Remus, Sirius and Peter gaped at the stairs.  
"Lily Evans... agreed to go on a date... with our Prongsie?" Sirius asked.  
"Looks like it..." Peter replied.  
"Well I'll be damned." Remus said as all three of them stared at the stairs which James had just disappeared up.

Lily woke up the next morning, earlier than any of the girls in her dormitory and she smiled.  
She was happy, just that one little moment with James had made her unbelievably happy.  
She got up and changed, grabbing her book as she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was pretty much empty as she went to sit down at the Gryffindor table.  
Lessons were going to drag on today, but at least tomorrow it was the Hogsmeade trip, she thought to herself. Her thoughts wandered to Hogsmeade, then to their date and then to James. She started giggling quietly to herself as she realised she had been daydreaming over him. Then she calmed herself down before anyone saw...  
Lily kept reading her book as students began to filter in for breakfast. She had gotten there extremely early but she didn't mind - she needed to finish her book anyway.

James, not an early riser in the slightest, was surprised to find himself wide awake at seven in the morning. He took his time having a shower and enjoyed a good round of firing water at the other Marauders before he made his way down - or rather was chased - to breakfast. As he walked in, his eyes instantly sought out Lily and he smiled as he saw her reading from her book. He made his way over to her, feeling shy and cleared his throat.  
"Is this seat taken Milady?" he asked, a smile on his face.

Lily jumped at his voice and looked up to find James smiling at her. She took a deep breath of relief.  
"Merlin, you scared me James." She laughed. "Sure, take it, it's all yours." She said gesturing at the seat before going back to read her book.  
She knew that if she didn't distract herself she would embarrass herself instead, right in front of him. Or get lost in his gorgeous eyes.

James merely smiled and sat in beside her. "Forgive me."  
He reached across and grabbed the pitcher of juice.  
He poured some into her empty goblet before filling his and proceeded to subtly enjoy the stares of shock from his fellow Gryffindors.  
"So, I hear we're going to be looking at Thestrals today." James said. "What do you think of that?"

She shut her book and put it in her bag. She then took her goblet which he had just filled.  
"Thanks," She said politely before taking a sip.  
"Hmm, Thestrals could be fun, although they do look kind of scary, in an oddly fascinating way..." She said before shivering slightly. "What do you think?" She turned the question on him.

"Well I am able to see them... but to be honest I like them... they are what they are. People judge them from what they hear about them and because they can only be seen by those who have seen death... but they really are nice creatures. Except when you're a stag... they look at you like a piece of meat." James said with a shudder.

"I wish I was able to see them... I mean I don't wish to have seen death but... In the drawings I've seen they may look kind of dark and scary but they look like they have some sort of gentleness to them. Like they wouldn't attack a human unless you were attacking it." She realised how he was just sat there listening to her and she laughed. "When I ramble on like that, just tell me to shut up or I'll go on forever." She took another sip from her goblet and placed it back down.

"But I don't want you to shut up. It's nice to hear about your interests Lily." James replied, finishing his toast and getting to his feet.  
"So shall we head to class?" he asked, smiling brightly at her.

Lily smiled back and got up, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Look at me, stopping James Potter from skipping classes." She laughed as they walked out of the Great Hall to class.

James couldn't be happier. He was walking alongside the girl of his dreams; she was laughing at his jokes, smiling at him. It was perfect. He couldn't wait for the date tomorrow.

Lily couldn't be happier. She was walking alongside the guy of her dreams; he was joking with her and smiling at her. It was perfect. She couldn't wait to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow.

Care of Magical Creatures was interesting, but James found himself saddened slightly at Lily's clear disappointment at being unable to see the Thestrals. He had an idea for a gift to give her tomorrow when they went to Hogsmeade.

Lily sighed as the class came to an end and she rummaged around in her bag for her timetable. "Charms next." She said to herself as she looked at it. "That's not bad." Lily smiled as she began the walk back up to the castle, too shy to wait for James.

The next time James got a chance to even say hello to Lily was at dinner. He sat beside her and apologised.  
"I'm sorry I didn't get time to talk to you today, it was a busy day, huh?" he asked.  
"It's fine, I got so caught up in lessons," She laughed. "Yup, a pretty busy day."  
"Oh, for tomorrow, how about we meet in the courtyard at twelve? Sound okay?"  
A slight red tinge, the colour of her hair, covered her cheeks. "Yeah, that sounds fine." She said as she smiled at him, trying to remain calm.

"Great!" James replied.

When they finished dinner, he got to his feet looking sheepish. "I'm afraid I have an assignment to do tonight but I'll see you tomorrow my sweet Lily-Flower. Goodnight."  
With that he kissed her softly on the cheek.  
She blushed as he kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, James."  
He then headed back to his dorm, pulling out a pencil and a blank sheet of parchment.  
"I hope she likes this..." he murmured.

Merlin, she was going crazy over him! She giggled, gaining weird looks from a few Gryffindors surrounding her.  
She picked up her bag and made her way back to her dorm where she jumped on her bed and tried starting her charms homework.  
She finished it in an hour and then got another piece of parchment to doodle on.  
She always did random drawings whenever she was bored.  
Soon she came to her senses and realised she'd drawn a little comic where her and James had gotten married, got a house and had a little boy. Lily stared at that piece of parchment.  
"I have to hide this." She thought to herself as she rolled it up and stuffed it into the trunk underneath her bed, which she promptly locked.  
She giggled at herself, wondering how she had managed to draw that without herself realising. Lily crawled underneath the covers and she fell asleep, excited for the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow.

James leaned back and looked at his finished piece, smiling slightly. It looked pretty good if he did say so himself. But his eyes were tired now and he headed for bed, his mind filled with thoughts of his date with Lily tomorrow.  
He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next day James woke at ten and put a good lot of thought into his clothes. He even tried to tame his hair somewhat but to no avail. He headed for the door of his dorm before remembering the parchment. Quickly grabbing it, he headed down to the courtyard where he waited for Lily to arrive. This was the first date he had ever had where he had butterflies in his stomach.

Lily woke the next morning and yawned. Then, she realised it was the Hogsmeade trip today. A smile covered her face as she got up and got changed. She looked at herself in the mirror and brushed her hair.  
"I look okay." She thought to herself before picking up her normal bag and throwing it over her shoulders. She checked her watch and decided she should go meet James.  
Lily walked down to the courtyard and saw him waiting there with a piece of parchment in his hand.  
She wondered what it was but brushed it off as she walked over to James. "Hey, looking rather handsome today." She said, giggling.

James whirled around, his cheeks heating up at her compliment.  
"I think I pale in comparison to you Lily." She smiled at the compliment.  
With that he held out the piece of parchment, "It's my perspective on something that you cannot see."  
He watched her unroll it with rapt attention. He had drawn a picture of a Thestral and its foal together by the lake. He had drawn it in such a way that the creatures looked mysterious and majestic as opposed to dark and ominous.  
He waited for her reaction.

Lily stared at it, amazed. "Wow, I didn't know you could draw like this, it's-it's beautiful." She couldn't believe that he'd do something as sweet as this for her. "Thank you, James." She said before standing up on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. James felt his face burn even more when she kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at his reaction; he looked so cute when he was embarrassed.  
Lily rolled the parchment back up and put it in her bag neatly. "Shall we go then?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, let's." James said and as they walked, he gently brushed his hand against hers, praying she'd take it.

She gently slipped her hand into his and weaved her fingers with his, holding his hand tightly. Lily hoped he wouldn't pull away because she loved the feel of his strong hands.

James smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly as they headed towards the Three Broomsticks. He winked at Lily and headed over to Madame Rosmerta. He had made a reservation for a table in the back room, away from the noisy students. Rosmerta led them to the back and James held out Lily's chair before sitting down himself. Lily smiled; he was being such a gentleman, not at all like the Potter she had known for years at school. Two Butterbeers were placed in front of them by Rosmerta and James looked at her questioningly.  
"On the house luv," she said and winked. "It's nice to see you found a nice lady for yourself."  
James face bypassed pink and went straight to tomato.

Lily giggled at the comment Rosmerta made.  
"No need to be so embarrassed, James." She said, laughing, once Rosmerta had left. Lily then took a sip of the butterbeer and enjoyed the sweet delicious taste.

"Right yeah, of course!" he babbled stupidly. "Right, ahem."  
He took a deep breath to calm himself.  
'Ok James... calm down. You want more than one date right? Then stop acting like an idiot and stay calm. Ask her something.  
_Like what?_  
Ask her... if this is okay, ask her what she wants to do afterwards. Anything!' James thought to himself.  
Shaking his head he looked up at her before taking a mouthful of Butterbeer.  
"So... have you given much thought into what you'd like to do after the N.E.W.T's?" he asked.

Lily had never seen him so nervous, it was sweet. She smiled at him trying to help him feel more comfortable.

"Hmmm, I don't really know actually. I mean I obviously want to get married but I have no clue as to what job I'd like to go into... Maybe working at the Ministry of Magic or something boring like that. I'd never be able to get an exciting job." She laughed liking how he was listening to her every word.  
"What about you? Have you thought of anything you want to do after Hogwarts?" She smiled at him, waiting for his response as she took another sip of Butterbeer.

Merlin that smile was like a glimpse of heaven...  
"I was thinking about being an Auror, and this will surprise you, but I do have the grades to do it."  
"Sounds like you've got it planned out!" She laughed and drank some more Butterbeer.  
He downed the rest of his Butterbeer and instantly another one took its place. He glanced over at Rosmerta and sent her a big smile and raised the tankard to her.  
"Lily, it may not be my place to say this, but you're the best in Charms in our year. Would you not consider going for something like that? You have Healer potential and I'm pretty sure Flitwick wouldn't mind getting you a Mastery in Charms."  
Lily was surprised when he spoke about her charms talents. "I may be good at Charms but I'm definitely not best in the year!" She replied.

"Although, Healer does sound like a good option, thanks James." She smiled at him and kept sipping her Butterbeer.

He took a large gulp of Butterbeer, a pleasant warmth filling his head. He'd have to slow down soon, but he was so nervous. If he didn't drink he said stupid things!

She noticed him gulping down his drink. "You better slow down Mr. Potter or you'll be too tipsy to walk back!" She giggled.

James saw that he had gone through two Butterbeers and was nearly through his third one.  
"Oops..." he murmured. "Sorry, Lils."  
He glanced at his watch, they had already been out almost two hours... it felt like minutes! He drank his fourth Butterbeer slowly but by the time they were ready to leave, he had about six down while Lily only had three, well two and a half really. He was utterly fine... until he went outside, whereupon a full scale giggle burst from his mouth.  
"Oh no... Oh Merlin I'm sorry Lily! I am tipsy! Please don't be mad!"

She laughed, unable to contain her amusement. "It's fine, James. Just as long as you don't fall flat on your face, I don't think I'm strong enough to carry you back to Hogwarts." She laughed again as she saw him wobble. Lily went over and put her arm around his waist so he didn't fall. As he steadied himself she looked up at him. "Are you okay now?" She grinned, cheekily.

"Lily, with your arms around me I can do no wrong!" James declared and paused. "Wait... wow I really am stupid."  
"You're not _that_ stupid." She giggled, keeping her arm around him.  
He pulled out his wand and cast the Sobriety Charm on himself, all the effects of the alcohol were eradicated.  
"Ah, that's better. Now my sweet Lily Flower, where shall we go to now? It is... five in the evening and it's getting dark, so we can wander around or go back for dinner or... hey you could take a ride on Prongs if you like?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I don't mind." She replied eventually, resting her head on his shoulder. "You can choose." Lily smiled, wondering what he'd go for.

James smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I have an idea," he said and grinned cheekily.  
He looked around and saw that the streets were deserted so he transformed and crouched low so Lily could get on. As Lily climbed onto his back she held on tight, still not used to it. He ran back to Hogwarts and then went down by the lake as the three-quarter full moon shone down brightly on them. When they got to the tree where Lily had first met Prongs, he crouched down so she could climb off. Prongs transformed back into James.  
"Now for that idea."  
He waved his wand and the air was filled with soft music.  
The music was lovely, the whole day was lovely but most of all, _he_ was lovely - Lily thought.

"Lily Evans... would you honour me with a dance?" he asked, smiling up at her.  
She blushed the same colour as her hair.  
"Why, James Potter, of course." She giggled as she stepped closer to him and put one hand on his shoulder, the other hand in his.  
They began to dance and she leant in to whisper in his ear.  
"I really can't dance, James." Lily laughed at herself.

James laughed. "Neither can I Lily, neither can I."

He twirled her out, before twirling her back in so that his arms surrounded her in a warm embrace. He began to sway with her while resting his chin on her shoulder so that his cheek was slightly touching hers. Merlin she smelled divine.  
She loved being in his arms. It felt so warm and safe and natural. Lily never wanted to have to leave.

"Lily... I know it's sudden and all but today was possibly the best day I've ever had... and I'd love to repeat it. So... would you consider going on another date with me?" he asked nervously as they swayed with the music.

She couldn't help but blush.  
"I'd love to, James. I really enjoyed today, it was lovely." She replied, smiling.  
"Thank you Lily." James smiled brightly at her acceptance and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
She was so excited; she had another date with this perfect guy. She couldn't believe it.  
Lily had never felt happier than right then. She was in his arms, dancing and he'd just asked her to another date. She must be the luckiest girl in the entire world.

Glancing at his watch, James saw that curfew was in ten minutes.  
"We'd better head back or we'll be in trouble," he said and took her hand as they walked towards the castle.  
Upon reaching the portrait James drew her into his arms and smiled down at her. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him, smiling.  
"So... I guess this is goodnight then." he said.  
"Mhm. Thank you, James, for an amazing day." She said sweetly.  
She was so close to him that she could feel his heartbeat and it made her feel safe knowing that he was right there, next to her.

James simply could not resist, her arms were around his neck, her eyes were locked on his and the entire day had been simply perfect.  
"If you slap me for this I will take whatever comes but Lily Evans... you're making it incredibly difficult for me to not do this..."  
With that he lowered his head and softly brushed his lips over hers.

She smiled into the kiss and kissed him back gently. It was even better than she had ever imagined it.

Merlin! He had expected a peck... but no... He was kissing LILY EVANS!

Her hands subconsciously slid up his neck and dived into his messy black hair, playing with it softly. He placed a hand on the back of her neck, drawing her closer before placing the other arm around her waist so that she was pressed against him.

She felt herself being pressed up against him and it felt amazing. Lily never wanted that moment to end, everything was just completely perfect. Here she was, kissing the man of her dreams and damn, was he good at it.

Her lips were softer than any silk and James kissed her, pouring as much of his care for her into the kiss, but still holding her like she was made of the daintiest pane of glass.

She loved the feel of his lips on hers, they were deliciously soft and she could feel how he was being so gentle, so loving, so kind with her.  
Lily memorised everything, the sweet taste of his lips, his soft messy hair in her hands, his arm around her waist and the other on the back of her neck and his strong athletic body that was oh so close to hers. It was her first kiss and it was, dare she say it, magical.

James could have stayed kissing her all night but it was not to be. Forcing himself to break the kiss, he stroked her cheek softly. Lily giggled softly at the feel of his thumb on her cheek.  
"Best be careful, Lils. If I keep kissing I won't be able to stop. Besides, we have another date don't we?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe we do, when are you free?" She replied, smiling up at his handsome face.

"Whenever you want me to be free." James replied. "An hour from now, a day from now, a week, you name it, I'm all yours. I'll only ever be yours Lily."

She giggled, blushing at the same time. Lily then looked up into his eyes. "I love you, James." She smiled brightly at him.

James melted. He had died and gone to heaven...  
'She loves me? ME? ME!'

He drew her close and kissed her softly once more.  
"I love you too Lily."  
She blushed.  
"What about Monday, 7pm, meet in the Common Room then?" She asked.

"Monday sounds perfect."  
He turned to the portrait to say the password only to see the Fat Lady in tears.  
"Uhh… are you all right?" he asked.  
"Oh! Oh don't mind me, but it's not often I see something as sweet as this." the Fat Lady replied.  
"Oh ok..." James replied and said the password. He led Lily inside to the quiet Common Room before he promptly burst out laughing.  
Lily giggled too once they were inside.  
"Now I feel like our moment had an unwanted spectator." James joked before wrapping his arms around Lily once more.  
Lily smiled when he pulled her close, she loved being near James.  
"Goodnight, beautiful."  
He pressed his lips to her's once more, drinking in everything that was purely Lily. She kissed him back for a short while and then pulled back reluctantly.  
"Goodnight, James." She smiled up at him brightly before walking up to her dorm.  
She closed the door and collapsed into her bed, ignoring the looks the other girls were giving her.  
James had kissed her and held her and danced with her and been super sweet and he was perfect and... She was completely in love with him.  
Lily grabbed her pillow and began hugging it tightly, she was so absolutely happy and she couldn't wait for their next date. If it was as good as this one then it was going to be the best day of her life!  
Everything had been perfect, the date, the Hogsmeade trip, the dancing but most importantly - James. He was perfect and she couldn't resist him.  
She fell asleep with her arms around the pillow, dreaming of her arms around him.

James returned to his room with a dopey grin on his face and wandered over to Remus.  
"Mooooooony?" he asked and the werewolf rolled his eyes.  
"Did she slap you?" he asked and James shook his head.  
"Nope."  
"Call you an arrogant pig-headed bastard?"  
"Nope."  
"Kick you?"  
"Nnnnnope!"  
"Then WHY are you cuddling me?" Remus demanded.  
"Because I'm in love Moony..."  
"Sorry mate, I don't swing that way."  
"Shut up you prat!" James replied. "Moony... she said she loves me. Lily Evans loves ME!"  
Sirius shot out of his bed and practically landed on James and Remus.  
"DETAILS NOW!" he demanded and James told them about the date and the dance and finally the kiss.  
"And she said she loves me... guys she loves me and I love her!"  
"Oh Merlin... if I didn't know better I'd say he was under the Imperius curse or someone got him with Amortentia." Remus teased and James began a pillow fight with his friends that lasted into the early hours of the morning.  
Eventually they went to sleep, while James let his thoughts focus on his beautiful Lily.


End file.
